Nightmare Corridor
Nightmare Corridor Nightmare Corridor is a level 61+ dungeon located in Moonlight Forest, in which you advance through rooms, and it gets continually harder with each new room. Additionally, every room has a different debuff which is activated when the player enters the room, such as silence or plague. Each room is styled very similarly, and has various dungeon monsters or puzzles, followed by a corresponding boss. A full party is not necessarily needed, and certain level ranges aren't either as in White Ruins. Nevertheless, depending on the player's level or class it may be recommended to party up, particularly if you plan to challenge levels which are much higher than your usual range. *The bosses in Nightmare Corridor can all be stunned, which makes it a little easier to do alone. Accessing the Nightmare Corridor To enter Nightmare Corridor, you must use the Sprite's Teleport Stone (255, 100). At any level, once all of the requirements are met (enemies killed), you can speak to the Sprite Seal Monument to either; *Leave the Nightmare Corridor. *Pay 2 Gold to recover some HP and MP. As you advance through the quests given by the sprite NPC Dartagnan, you will unlock various level teleports, so you can access those levels directly for a price. *Pay 9 Gold to be teleported to Level 7 *Pay 16 Gold to be teleported to Level 11 *Pay 28 Gold to be teleported to Level 17 *Pay 42 Gold to be teleported to Level 21 *Pay 66 Gold to be teleported to Level 27 *Pay 85 Gold to be teleported to Level 32 *Pay 110 Gold to be teleported to Level 37 *Pay 135 Gold to be teleported to Level 42 *Pay 165 Gold to be teleported to Level 46 *Pay 195 Gold to be teleported to Level 50 *Pay 230 Gold to be teleported to Level 55 *Pay 265 Gold to be teleported to Level 58 Nightmare Corridors - How To Entering Nightmare Corridor #Quest will automatically trigger when characters are over level 61, Dartagnan is in Moonlight Forest (251, 94). #Click on Sprite’s Teleport Stone and click “Challenge the Nightmare Corridors” to enter the dungeon. #When the quests are all accomplished, players can pay to be directly teleported to certain floors. #Generally the fewer party members, the better. Nightmare Corridors - Floor by Floor Walkthrough Notes: * Some mobs will spawn another mob after being killed. * In order to make it easier to find what you need via CTRL+F, all tables have been made uncollapsible! If you’re farming for drops, this might help!: * Adventure Light // floors 1 to 10 * Training Light // floors 11 t0 20 * Courage Light // floors 21 to 30 * Power Glow // floors 31 to 38 * Wisdom Glow // floors 39 to 45 * Steadfast Glow // floors 46 to 54 * Holy Glow // floors 55 to 60 Floors 1 to 10 Floors 11 to 20 Floors 21 to 30 Floors 31 to 40 Floors 41 to 50 Floors 51 to 60 Category:Dungeons Category:Guides